hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games)
Games is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *Chats is KELLIE's soccer coach because it rains outside. *CHARLI practices with a soccer ball and then she plays against Kellie. *NATHAN, Kathleen, Kellie and Tim play chinkle winkle, a game where they have to guess the body shape the others will do. *CHARLI plays musical statues. *TIM and Kathleen play an opposite game. *CHARLI sings about opposites. *KATHLEEN and Kellie build pyramids of cards. *CHARLI makes diamonds using her hands, arms and legs. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a yellow pencils party (Charli, Kellie and Nathan), when suddenly a blue pencil (Kathleen) appears. Gallery Kellie S4 E37.png Charli S4 E37 1.png Nathan S4 E37.png Charli S4 E37 2.png Tim S4 E37.png Charli S4 E37 3.png Kathleen S4 E37.png Charli S4 E37 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E37.png Songlets ;Word play Dribble and dribble, run and kick Dribble and dribble, run and kick. Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. ;Body move #01 Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. ;Shapes in space I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we think the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we think the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we think the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. ;Body move #02 Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body round and round, we're being silly today. Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly... Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body... Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body round and round, we're being silly today. ;Making music Two good friends, me and you, sharing an opposite point of view Two good friends, me and you, share with me and I'll share with you. Two good friends, me and you, sharing an opposite point of view Two good friends, me and you, share with me and I'll share with you. ;Body move #03 I'm jumping up, I'm jumping down I'm walking in, I'm running out One day it's sunshine, then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore Woah oh oh oh, jumping up Woah oh oh oh, jumping down One day it's sunshine and then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore. I'm jumping up, I'm jumping down I'm walking in, I'm running out One day it's sunshine, then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore Woah oh oh oh, jumping up Woah oh oh oh, jumping down One day it's sunshine and then it rains Sometimes I'm still and then I move again Big, small, short, tall Opposites in movement is such fun to explore. ;Puzzles and patterns Searching in the desert For a pyramid of cards There are lots of little triangles Stacked up one by one Step by step climb to the top Up, up, up we go And then we get right to the top Look down at the world below. Searching in the desert For a pyramid of cards There are lots of little triangles Stacked up one by one Step by step climb to the top Up, up, up we go And when we get right to the top Look down at the world below. ;Body move #04 Make a diamond with my fingers Another one with my arms Make a diamond with my legs That makes three, all made by me. Make a diamond with your fingers Another one with your arms Make a diamond with your legs That makes three, all made by you. ;Sharing stories Let's get down and party, party, let's get down and do some grooving Let's get down and do some moving, let's get down and party, party. Let's get down and party, party, let's get down and do some grooving Let's get down and do some moving, let's get down and party, party. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about training Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about dribbling & kicking Category:Ep about chinkle winkle Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about musical statues Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about pyramids Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about diamonds Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about pencils & pens Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about mixing